


Future!Verse: YOI ABO AU Introduction

by yukipri



Series: Future!Verse ABO AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Minami Kenjirou, Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Minami Kenjirou, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Phichit Chulanont, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Headcanon, Is that enough tags sobs, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Requited Love, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipri/pseuds/yukipri
Summary: An introduction to my YOI Future!Verse ABO AU, previously posted on Tumblr. Contains character intros + other basic information to understand the AU.End game polyamory, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Victor + Yurio + Phichit + Minami + Chris + Otabek all x Yuuri.＊This AU is multi-media and non-chronological, comprised of art, comics, info charts, long text headcanons, and responses to asks.





	1. Character Intros: Parents Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is both an introduction and compilation of general information on Future!Verse (or YOI Future!Verse ABO AU), an AU I’ve been posting on Tumblr for well over a year.
> 
> After getting my blog terminated and all of my content lost, I decided to back up on a different platform. I know this isn’t exactly a fic, but I hope some people will enjoy it on here as well ^ ^
> 
> A lot of the information on my original Tumblr posts was outdated, so here's a much more current version!
> 
> As stated in the summary, this AU is multi-media and non-chronological, comprised of art, comics, info charts, long text headcanon (some fic-like, others more informational), and responses to asks.
> 
> All art is my own.
> 
> **WARNINGS:**
> 
> **-A/B/O (yes that’s alpha/beta/omega dynamics aka omegaverse) with unnecessarily complicated world-building, mpreg, and OC children.**
> 
> **-Yuuri-centric polyamorous marriage. The main ship(s) are Victor x Yuuri, Yurio x Yuuri, Phichit x Yuuri, Minami x Yuuri, Chris x Yuuri and Otabek x Yuuri, all endgame.**
> 
> **-Relationships among other members of the family are more or less platonic.**
> 
> **-The relationship is completely requited and consensual among all parties. This AU does not contain any adultery, endgame unrequited, or past and done with relationships among the main family members.**
> 
> **-No underage romantic/sexual relationships but some characters have crushes while they are underage that are not acted upon.**
> 
> **-Don’t take anything too seriously this is legit my “I don’t want to think, just lemme self-indulge and please roll with it” AU.**
> 
> **-all subject to change on my whims**
> 
> Only continue on if you're alright with all of the above!

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46835757582/in/album-72157675957682067/)

**Yuuri Katsuki**  
**Secondary: Omega**

While technically an omega, Yuuri’s pheromone output and sensitivity used to be so low and so near the beta center of the spectrum that he was classified as a beta by international standards. This classification allowed him to compete in Tier 2 figure skating, the singles category dominated by alphas and beta men. Rarely having heats and having low awareness of alphas, Yuuri was used to passing as a beta, and content with that.

People close to Yuuri begin to realize that him not having omega pheromones was a lie; he smells unbearably good to those he’s opened up to, trusts, and loves. Before, there were few people who could sense Yuuri’s pheromones, but things change quite a bit after Victor becomes Yuuri’s coach. In addition to gaining more people he cares about and opening up in his personal life, Yuuri also unintentionally learns how to release his pheromones during performance, revealing a hint of his real self on the ice.

This results in everyone who sees Yuuri perform being able to scent Yuuri’s pheromones, and for the first time in his life Yuuri gets noticed by strangers. Unused to the attention and still convinced that everything’s a misunderstanding and he has no discernible scent, Yuuri severely underestimates the impact of his pheromones on others and what it means to be a publicly recognized omega. As more and more alphas enter his life, their pheromones affect Yuuri's own pheromones, making it even harder to hide his omega secondary. With the sudden onset of unpredictable heats combined with doubt being placed on whether he should even be allowed to compete in Tier 2 figure skating, Yuuri’s career and future grows increasingly uncertain.

Still, there is no shortage of people he can depend on, who support and protect him even as their very presence directly contributes to his changing body. Yuuri finds more ways to love than he could have ever imagined, leading to discovering new ways he wants to try living his life. His skating career wasn’t ever going to be the end of his story, just the beginning.

By the time he retires, he’s won his promised 5 gold medals at Worlds as well as 2 golds at the Olympics, and has no regrets. The Future winds ever forward.

Yuuri marries both Victor and Yurio six years after canon (year 2022), Phichit nine years after canon (2025), Minami thirteen years after canon (2029), Chris seventeen years after canon (2033), and Otabek eighteen years after canon (2034). He is the biological mother of Yasha Katsuki-Nikiforov, Shura Katsuki-Plisetsky, Arisa Katsuki-Chulanont, Yuuji Katsuki-Minami, Noé Katsuki-Giacometti, and Saya Katsuki-Altin.

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46887742681/in/album-72157675957682067/)

 **Victor Nikiforov**  
**Secondary: Alpha**

An alpha on the extreme end of the spectrum, Victor was used to projecting the expected elite alpha qualities. Constantly leaking pheromones everywhere due to both his culture and natural body type, he’s used to being noticed, knowing what people expect of him, and then manipulating that expectation. Yuuri, who he assumes is a beta, hardly seems affected by his pheromones, and instead seems infatuated with Victor for first his skating, then for who he is as a person.

Victor gradually senses Yuuri’s scent becoming stronger, but it takes him a while to realize that Yuuri’s an omega. Victor's own growing bond with Yuuri has contributed to Yuuri coming out of his shell, both as a person and as a performer.

For the first time in his life, Victor wants to prioritize the happiness and success of someone else over anything he thought he could ever want. Yet as Yuuri surprises him again and again, Victor has to reconsider what it means to be happy, and if it isn’t possible for more beyond what society tells him is the _Happily Ever After_. After all, he’s greedy when it comes to happiness for Yuuri, which he realizes is happiness for himself.

Yuuri may have been the first person Victor loved so deeply and with such honesty, but that bond in and of itself helps him reevaluate his other relationships. He becomes Yurio’s coach after his own retirement, and realizes just how much he cares for the boy now trying to grow into a man. Even though Yurio’s crush on Yuuri couldn’t be more obvious, Victor can’t bring himself to see Yurio as just a rival. He realizes how much other people have cared for him too, like Chris, his best friend who stuck by him even when he was at his shittiest. He never cared to be sensitive about it before, but he sees all the people who love Yuuri too, and can't help but think, _how wonderful_.

Victor is the first to propose a polyamorous relationship as well as mention potential for a polyamorous marriage, using an international loophole that allows omegas to legally take multiple mates. He knows he could make Yuuri happy by himself, but he also knows he’s not the only one who can, and together they could do so much more. After all, Yuuri isn’t the only person he wants a happily ever after for.

Victor marries Yuuri six years post canon (2022) alongside Yurio. He is the biological father of Yasha Katsuki-Nikiforov.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46162766364/in/album-72157675957682067/)

**Yuri Plisetsky**  
**Secondary: Alpha**

After a record breaking debut season, Yuri(o)’s life seems to plummet as he presents as alpha after his sixteenth birthday. The new pheromones completely fuck with his senses and body, forcing him to expose and act on feelings he’d never admit to even himself. Namely around one stupid Japanese omega that the rest of the world thinks is a beta.

Yurio isn’t even aware of his developing crush around the skater whose skating he thought he liked, who ended up being a loser, who ended up being a far more inspiring rival than he’d ever acknowledge out loud. But his newly presented alpha body says otherwise, immediately imprinting on Yuuri as the one thing that smells good in the storm of pheromones he’s suddenly thrown in. Post-presenting, Yurio can’t stand to be outside or around anyone other than Yuuri, and he doesn’t have the willpower to go against his body’s need to take comfort in Yuuri’s scent. Snuggling up to Yuuri at home, burying his face in the older man's neck in public, and all over just plastering himself against Yuuri and using him as a shield against the world becomes daily ritual.

Yuuri’s patient with Yurio, soothing him and taking care of him in ways Yurio always wished his mother had. He can’t even bother feeling ashamed when it’s Yuuri who coaxes him back out into the world and eases him back into being around people. He doesn't even care that Victor’s around to help. And when he bombs his first competition ever due to his maladjusted and traitorous body, Yuuri’s there again because he _understands_ , and Yurio knows it so badly it hurts.

Yurio finds himself unable to leave even after he physically can, and makes himself a permanent fixture in Victor and Yuuri's apartment. He slowly realizes he needs to question whether it was even about the pheromones and secondaries in the first place. Learning that Yuuri only smells good to people he trusts and loves…well.

Yurio’s growing bond with his new coach, Victor, their continued three-person cohabitation in St. Petersburg, and consulting in his BFF Otabek eventually makes Yurio realize that yeah, he’s in love with Yuuri Katsuki. But, he’s also completely unwilling to get in the way of Victor and Yuuri’s growing potential romantic relationship either.

They eventually figure things out.

Yurio marries Yuuri alongside Victor six years post canon (2022). He is the biological father of Shura Katsuki-Plisetsky.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46887742621/in/album-72157675957682067/)

**Phichit Chulanont**  
**Secondary: Alpha**

Phichit roomed with Yuuri for four years in Detroit pre-canon, and has been his one and only BFF since then. Yuuri was there and helped Phichit when he presented at sixteen, and Phichit was the first person to truly smell Yuuri’s pheromones. Despite a rocky start and a train of unfortunate events that leads to canon, their background makes them irreplaceable to each other.

Phichit and Yuuri had an ambiguous relationship since pre-canon days. All of their peers assumed they were together, and it was hard to claim they were purely platonic, what with Phichit helping Yuuri through his first heat, losing their virginity together, and Phichit fully aware of his increasingly non-platonic feelings for his roommate. Still, Yuuri was in no state to have a romantic relationship, and Phichit felt no need to push. And a relationship never defined in the first place also has no defined ending.

Phichit watches Yuuri’s relationship with Victor and Yurio grow, and finds himself rooting for them when he sees how much Yuuri is flourishing with them. At the same time, he’s unafraid to step in when Yuuri might get hurt. He’s content to be Yuuri’s best friend, the highest honor in his opinion, and a position that can’t even be contested by a lover.

Still, as he reaches understandings with Victor and Yurio and other members of their increasingly tight knit group, he realizes that he doesn’t need to step back in any area like he thought he would, if Yuuri wants him. And Yuuri wants him, as a best friend and more.

Phichit marries Yuuri nine years after canon (2025). He is the biological father of Arisa Katsuki-Chulanont.

Outside his personal life, Phichit retires from competitive figure skating relatively early in order to pursue his dream of creating his own ice show. He goes on to study theater, both acting and directing, and ends up landing a few acting gigs as well that take him to Hollywood. Phichit on Ice and its subsequent sequels are all successful ice shows with eventual film adaptations. Phichit opens his own skating school in Bangkok, and receives offers to direct films in addition to shows. And if his lil side project with Leo creating their own social media platform explodes in popularity and makes him a CEO on top of everything else, well, it only adds to his fame and success.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46887742571/in/album-72157675957682067/)

**Kenjirou Minami**  
**Secondary: Gamma-alpha**

Minami has been Yuuri’s fan since his debut as a Junior, and always saw something that drew him to Yuuri’s skating even when others focused on his mistakes. As Yuuri’s fanbase grew, so did Minami’s pride in him, and all he wanted was to be able to skate on the same stage as his idol, much like what Yuuri dreamed of with Victor. Minami was unable to gain Yuuri’s attention for years, but was finally able to have Yuuri recognize him after Victor becomes Yuuri’s coach.

Since then, Yuuri tries to keep Victor’s advice in mind and be more supportive to those who might look up to him. He’s still awkward among fans and unfortunately only recognizes Minami, but his junior’s outgoing personality helps ease Yuuri into the social circles of Japanese skaters, all of whom Yuuri had mostly avoided before. Yuuri also starts trying to go out of his way to try to be a better senior and mentor to Minami, especially looking out for him when he finally makes it onto the international stage. Yuuri can’t suddenly have the confidence to be everyone’s role model overnight, but given all the direct, passionate adoration Minami directs at him, he figures there’s no better place to start.

Minami is the first junior that Yuuri genuinely gets to know and mentors, and the two become incredibly close. Minami takes over looking out for Yuuri whenever they’re in domestic competitions (especially those Victor and Yurio can’t be at), and Yuuri always tries to be there for Minami, even if he’s not personally competing. Japanese media starts to see them as a set, a cute mentor-apprentice duo turned into Japan’s two highest ranking skaters, but to Yuuri, Minami’s become one of his most trusted friends.

When Yuuri retires and announces his pregnancy, Minami is all support. Coming from a family of famous doctors, Minami has the skill set needed to help Yuuri, both from a medical standpoint and as a friend. He switches rinks to Hasetsu, dragging his coach with him, and becomes Yuuri’s live-in nurse (while his older brother becomes Yuuri’s formal primary doctor). Minami’s there for Yuuri, both during his pregnancy and the child raising that follows, able to remain close when his other husbands need to travel abroad.

A year after Yuuri’s retirement and pregnancy, when Yuuri is wondering if his fate is to be a housewife watching as Yurio and Victor continue to shine in the skating world, Minami asks Yuuri to become his coach. Yuuri accepts, and in doing so reclaims his career while setting up Katsuki + Minami: Team Japan vs. Nikiforov + Plisetsky: Team Russia as one of the fiercest skating rivalries ever seen.

As a gamma-alpha, Minami lives life mostly as a beta, but with a wider pheromone range than most, changes in his environment and mood can push him over to the alpha side of the spectrum. His secondary used to make skating a challenge, unable to predict when he would have his calmer, more rational beta self, or physically stronger but more excitable alpha self. With Yuuri at his side as his coach, he learns to better understand and control himself, and comes into his own as a skater. He realizes he only ever truly feels like an alpha when he's together with Yuuri.

Despite their history and Minami’s own acknowledgement that his affection for Yuuri has turned into undeniable deep romantic love, Minami never expects his love to be reciprocated. He thinks of himself as Yuuri’s friend, his student, his nurse, his babysitter for his kids, but nothing more. He’s shocked speechless when Yuuri proposes.

Minami is the only husband that Yuuri proposes to himself. They get married thirteen years post canon (2029). Minami is the biological father of Yuuji Katsuki-Minami.


	2. Character Intros: Parents Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intros to Chris and Otabek in this AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Chris and Otabek’s chara intros! They’re Yuuri’s 5th and 6th husbands.
> 
> I decided to add them considerably after the first four husbands, so I thought it’d be fair to break them into a different update ^ ^; A lot of this information can be found on my other posts, BUT here’s an attempt to write short-ish intro blurbs for them!
> 
> Warnings from first chapter apply.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46162766254/in/album-72157675957682067/)

**Christophe Giacometti**  
**Secondary: Alpha**

Chris has known Yuuri longer than any of his future mates, having been friendly acquaintances and then tentative friends since their Junior days. Chris even knew Yuuri before he became friends with Victor.

As Victor’s one and only best friend, Chris was at first surprised but then supportive of Victor’s increasing attachment to Yuuri. Because of course, it had to be _Yuuri_ of all people. Victor isn’t the type to seek consultation often and also isn’t familiar with the kinds of feelings he’s experiencing with Yuuri, but Chris is the only person he can turn to when he needs an ear.

Coming from a polyamorous family himself and used to embracing unconventional relationships, Chris helps Victor come to the eventual conclusion that maybe, a traditional romantic relationship isn’t the answer to what he wants with Yuuri.

Still, Chris sees himself as nothing but a supporter, not personally involved in the way others like Minami and Phichit and possibly Otabek might be. He considers himself a free lover, enjoying sex and giving his partners a good time but never interested in romantic or committed relationships. The married life might be Victor’s happily ever after, but it’s not something Chris thought he would ever want for himself.

But as the years pass, what started out as spending time together as friends and lending a hand to a budding family (and occasionally joining in on the sexytimes) grows into more. There’s no fiery lust-filled buildup, but a realization one day that Chris has already found everything he wants. This is his home, he knows, and it’s his home because these are the people he loves and wants to live out his life with.

Chris marries Yuuri seventeen years after canon (2033). He is the biological father of Noé Katsuki-Giacometti. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46162766094/in/album-72157675957682067/)

**Otabek Altin**  
**Secondary: Alpha**

Otabek’s initial connection to the others was only as Yurio’s best friend. But as his friendship with Yurio grows and they begin integrating themselves deeper into each other’s lives, Otabek naturally gets to know the other people close to Yurio as well.

Yurio is, to put it bluntly, a hot mess of inability to organize or understand his emotions, and needs an outlet. That outlet happens to be Otabek. Yurio rants to Otabek constantly about the main source of his frustration, his flat mate and rival Yuuri Katsuki. And while Otabek isn’t the only one by a long shot who notices Yurio’s painfully obvious crush on Yuuri, Otabek’s the only one who can actually help Yurio figure out what he wants.

Through constant contact through Yurio, Otabek becomes friends with Yuuri and Victor, and he finds himself siding with Yuuri frequently whenever Victor and Yurio have their spats. When he realizes that he may feel something other than just friendly fondness for Yuuri, Otabek tells himself that it’s Yurio’s rose-tinted perspective rubbing off on him. More than anything, he refuses to even acknowledge any prospective feelings, because he’s nothing if not absolutely loyal. And wanting Yuuri, to Otabek, is absolutely betraying Yurio's trust in him.

Years into his friends' married life, Otabek finds himself becoming a constant resident of the Katsuki household. He genuinely wants to help with the kids and spend time with his friends, but his traitorous heart becomes increasingly difficult to ignore as more husbands join the family. It gets harder coming up with excuses as to why he's denying himself. Even after he finally breaks and internally admits to himself that yes, he _is_ in love with Yuuri, Otabek refuses to act.

Yurio catches on quickly after Otabek’s self-admission, and just as his best friend had his back through all these years, Yurio sees it as the perfect opportunity to return the favor. That the subject of Otabek’s love happens to be his own husband is if anything, convenient. After all, no one knows both Otabek and Yuuri better than Yurio, and no one wants them to be happier either.

After more denial and pining, Otabek finally reaches acceptance.

Otabek marries Yuuri eighteen years after canon (2034). He is the biological father of Saya Katsuki-Altin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented and kudos'd on my first update!! ;A; Thank you so much for welcoming me to this platform and supporting this AU on here as well. And if any of you are new, WELCOME!!!
> 
> I know these updates aren't huge walls of text, but I'm trying to pace myself, and find that happy place of consistent updates without spamming. Still new here, and still learning, so thank you so much for your patience <3
> 
> As always, any comments/kudos are incredibly appreciated! ^ ^
> 
> The next update on this "fic" will be intros to the kids! BUT, I'll also start posting different "fics" with different categories of media (the timeline HCs, comics, etc.), so keep an eye out on this entire series, as this isn't the only fic that will update!
> 
> (A lil note, but there's a lil thing I'd really appreciate if people avoided mentioning in comments, as it goes against AO3's policies and I don't want to be banned. It's kinda tricky because again I can't mention it, and apparently people can't edit comments after I respond to them WHOPS! but if you're worried about what that may be, please skim through some of the comments on Ch 1 ^ ^; Thank you!)


	3. Character Intros: Kids Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intros to the first 3 OC kids: Yasha, Shura, and Arisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blurbs ended up a bit longer than intended, so the younger three will be added in the next update! ^ ^; This cut off may actually be fitting, as Yuuji was only added considerably after I planned Arisa, and Noé and Saya even later...
> 
> Obvious warning, but **ORIGINAL CHARACTER-CENTRIC.**
> 
> All warnings from the first chapter continue to apply ^ ^

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46188081974/in/dateposted-public/)

**Yasha **(Яша/夜紗)** Katsuki-Nikiforov**  
**Secondary: ???**

The Katsuki household’s eldest child. Yasha is Shura’s older fraternal twin brother, and is older by twelve minutes. He is the biological son of Yuuri and Victor.

Naturally confident, Yasha is capable of acting the cool, charismatic, and eloquent son in public. He delights in manipulating adults into thinking he’s perfect, and is damn good at it too. But at home, he’s loud, spoiled, bratty, and proud of it. A complete drama queen. His mischievous streak always has him pushing to see just how much he can get away with. He can honestly be a terror, and whenever he's in Russia, Yakov is his favorite victim. As he gets older, he also feels increasing frustration with everyone comparing him to Victor and expecting him to follow in the Legend’s footsteps, and as a result feels the need to challenge Victor the most out of all of his dads.

Despite being a rebel around all other adults, Yasha has a soft spot for Yuuri. He has, to be blunt, a rather extreme mother complex. Many of his tantrums can only be stopped by Yuuri, and his dads sometimes lament over how much he unashamedly hogs his mum. Hearing anyone talking shit about his mother will also immediately shatter his Good Son persona and provoke his wrath. He also has a bit of a complex with people always seeing his father in him but not his mother, and feels happy when his shared traits with Yuuri are acknowledged.

Yasha may act like an independent and free spirit, but he also has zero interest in socializing with outsiders more than necessary, and considers his siblings to be the only friends he needs. Among his siblings, Yasha is simultaneously the bully and ultimate guardian. He loves picking on his twin brother Shura, constantly stealing his Mom Time and even impersonating him to make Shura take the fall for Yasha’s mischief. While the sadist in Yasha loves making Shura cry, he likes his younger twin's dependency on him even more. Even after all the bullying, Shura will always still crawl to Yasha for comfort.

Yasha also attempts to prank Arisa, but has yet to succeed in outwitting his sister and his schemes always backfire in his face. In contrast, Yasha is beyond doting upon his youngest three siblings, Yuuji because he looks like a Mom clone which means he’s perfect, and the youngest two because he sees them as angels. He also has considerable pride in being the eldest sibling, and will personally go after anyone who so much as looks at his younger siblings wrong. He holds very long grudges.

Physically, Yasha looks near identical to Shura, but inherited Victor’s blue eyes and has mid-gray hair that can look silver or dark depending on the light. He has Yuuri’s skin tone and bad vision and wears glasses that match his mum’s. He despises wearing pants and even underwear, and favors wearing breezy feminine or androgynous clothing. He doesn't give a crap about how society expects him to dress, and his parents are supportive of his fashion choices as long as they aren't considered publicly indecent.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/33037573158/in/dateposted-public/)

**Shura **(Шура/珠羅)** Katsuki-Plisetsky**  
**Secondary: ???**

The second eldest child. Shura is Yasha’s younger fraternal twin brother, and is younger by twelve minutes. He is the biological son of Yuuri and Yurio.

In sharp contrast to his older twin’s confidence, Shura isn’t good at socializing, and being around outsiders makes him nervous. He tries to hide his extreme social anxiety behind a sullen, hostile exterior, and when that fails, he’ll swallow his pride and hide behind his elder brother. Shura is a terrible liar and all of his emotions show on his face and he knows it. When he starts freaking out, he’ll hurl obscenities and then flee to hide behind a parent. Frequently has panic attacks.

Unlike Yasha, who only latches onto their mother, Shura shows affection to all of his parents evenly. While awkward in public, he’s sweet and quiet in the comfort of their home, and likes to hang around in the vicinity of a parent if they happen to be available. Outside of skating, Shura likes to draw, and can often be found sitting next to a dad while quietly sketching. He’s also curious about everything his parents do, and likes to watch and ask questions.

But, peaceful nature aside, Shura is also extremely gullible as he is innocent, on top of having a very short temper. Yasha loves pestering Shura when the younger twin isn’t in the mood to entertain him, and a few choice words are all it takes for Shura to hurl his sketchbook away to chase his obnoxious older brother, completely playing into his hands. Anger quickly bleeds into frustration, and while his pride keeps Shura from tattling to their parents, it’s common to find Shura sobbing while Yasha bats his lashes angelically and pretends he did nothing wrong. But despite his constant annoyance with Yasha, Shura is also extremely dependent on him, and can often be found lurking in his twin’s shadow in public and holding his hand behind their backs during interviews.

His constantly sparking love-hate relationship with his twin aside, Shura is the “mom sibling” to all of their other younger siblings. He thinks himself infinitely more responsible than Yasha, and always tries to look after his younger sibs when his parents aren’t available. This usually means fretting endlessly about everything. It completely goes over his head that more often than not, his younger siblings (especially Arisa) are looking out for him instead. That being said, Shura is still an older brother (tied for eldest with Yasha, according to him, because twelve minutes doesn’t count), and can be just as over-protective as Yasha. Threatening his siblings is the only thing that can overcome his anxiety.

Shura’s self-proclaimed greatest regret is that he didn’t inherit his biological father’s natural cat-attracting abilities. While cats flock to Yurio, they avoid Shura, breaking his glass heart every time.

Physically, Shura looks near identical to Yasha, but inherited Yurio’s green eyes and has dark caramel hair that can look blond or dark brown depending on the light. His hair is also parted on the opposite side from Yasha’s. Like his twin, he shares Yuuri’s skin tone and bad vision, and wears matching glasses but in green. He likes wearing punkish clothing and has a favorite brand that features cat skull branding. Also likes makeup and nail polish and anything that can make him feel cool and edgy.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/33037573248/in/dateposted-public/)

**Arisa **(อริสา/愛利咲)** Katsuki-Chulanont**  
**Secondary: ???**

The third child and eldest daughter, Arisa is 3 years and four months younger than the twins. She is the biological daughter of Yuuri and Phichit.

Arisa is the smartest of the Katsuki children, and considers herself their leader (a position Yasha would contest). Confident, fearless, and ruthless when need be, she thrives in the limelight. Unlike both her elder brothers, Arisa is genuinely friendly towards everyone and loves being social. She’s never a loner at school, and is used to having tons of friends and devoted followers. Like her biological father, Arisa is also a social media junkie and has just as strong an online presence as she does in person. She mastered technology at a young age and always has all the latest gadgets. She’s developing into quite the hacker.

Arisa grew up under considerably different pressure from the twins. While the twins faced their own unique challenge in being the first children of a high-profile polyamorous family, they also look obviously related to both Yuuri and the two Russians, their coincidentally near identical appearance making it easy to recognize them as siblings at first glance. When Arisa was younger, Phichit wasn’t at home as often, needing to focus on his career, and the dads she was next to most frequently were Victor and Yurio. Despite her parents’ attempts to protect her, strangers often assumed she was adopted, and she also witnessed Yuuri being accused of infidelity because of her presence within the family.

On top of that, while Phichit eventually becomes the most successful parent off the ice, he has less achievements than the Russian Legends as a competitive figure skater. Arisa experiences the world having high expectations for her elder brothers’ skating careers, while next to none for herself despite them being raised the exact same way. The fact that she’s a girl and has darker skin makes the difference in treatment even more obvious.

Arisa knows her parents love them all equally, and has never felt that Victor and Yurio favored their own biological children. At the same time, she feels challenged by outside perception of their family, a perception she’s all too aware of due to the internet, and fights even harder to prove herself the equal of the twins as both a skater and individual. She eventually outgrows her need to compare herself to her older brothers, but still never backs down from anyone challenging her worth. She fights even more aggressively after her younger siblings are born, knowing that how she establishes herself will act as a baseline for how the world treats them as well.

At home, she considers Yasha both her rival and partner in crime, and often enables Yasha’s wild mischief and bullying of Shura. She’s just better at not getting caught. Smart doesn’t equal not doing stupid things, and she often slips away with the younger siblings while the twins are left squabbling in the wreckage. She considers herself the ultimate doting role model for her younger sibs (which of course provokes another fight with Yasha).

Physically, Arisa has Yuuri’s warm brown eyes and Phichit’s skin tone, and wears her long hair pinned up in “hamster ear” buns. She also inherited Yuuri’s stamina, and has the greatest stamina out of all of her siblings. She’s proud of being a girl, but is decidedly bad at being feminine, and often comes off as a tomboy (she can hardly be blamed: she has six dads, a male mother, and two older brothers for her immediate family prior to her younger siblings being born). She likes red leather jackets and bold, modern pop looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWIE kinda sweatin' putting the OCs on this site, BUT I'm also not gonna lie, it's really satisfying and gratifying to create tags for them AHAHAHAHA
> 
> **Yes, all of the childrens' names are bilingual and work in both their biological parents' native languages** , and I put considerable time and effort into choosing them. I'm native bilingual in Japanese and English but NOT any other languages, and tried to do a fair amount of research and so far have yet to be corrected in my use of these names ^ ^; The meanings of the names are also significant to the characters and their parents, but it felt excessive to add it to this update. Maybe I'll add a separate chapter on it later...
> 
> Also, because this was asked so frequently on Tumblr, **Yes Yasha and Shura are twins, Yes they have different dads, and Yes this is actually possible.** I don't know if this'll make it into a headcanon post on AO3, so [here's a link to the explanation on my Tumblr](http://yukipri.tumblr.com/post/161637777630/in-the-abo-verse-would-it-be-possible-for-a-male). ^ ^;
> 
> Next update will be Friday, when I'll start the second "fic," the Timeline. It'll be listed as a work in this series, and in the future I'll be updating it alongside this Intro work. This'll be the first time this timeline will be posted publicly! ^ ^
> 
> Yuuji, Noé, and Saya will be added sometime next week.
> 
> Thank y'all so much again for all your comments and support! <3

**Author's Note:**

> WHELP here's my first attempt at posting on AO3! Gotta say I'd been thinking about this for a looooong time, but put it off thinking _eh_ text headcanons aren't actually fics so I shouldn't...
> 
> Losing my Tumblr put things into perspective, so here I am! Wheee!!!
> 
> I'm hoping that with AO3, I'll be able to better organize this hot mess of an AU, as well as have another platform to connect with people. If you're already familiar with this AU from one of my social medias, HEY THERE! *waves* If you're new to this AU, WELCOME! ^ ^ I have a TON of content backlogged for this AU (like, almost 2 years' worth...) so updates should be pretty frequent for a while!
> 
> Next chapter for this particular "fic" will have Chris and Otabek, followed by the kids! There'll be other separate "fics" for different types of content all within this AU, so keep an eye out if you're interested ^ ^
> 
> Also, as mentioned above I'm very new to posting on AO3, and while I'm trying to remember all tagging etiquette and overall it's super easy to understand, please let me know if you find anything I can change or improve. And don't be afraid to just say hi as well! :D
> 
> Any and all comments are greatly appreciated and help motivate me to create more for this AU ^ ^
> 
> As always, you can find me on both [Tumblr](http://yukipri.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/YukiPri_Art)!


End file.
